


The Gift

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Series: Holiday Spirits AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inanimate Objects, M/M, Other, Paraphilias, Short, Stuffed Toys, Stuffed Wolf, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short from 'Holiday Spirit' - Derek keeps the stuffed toy wolf that Stiles gave him as a gift, and then he makes the grave mistake of scenting it in and attempt to catch Stiles's smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Derek is able to ignore the toy wolf until the pack filters out of the loft, Isaac going over to Scott’s house and Cora joining Allison and Lydia for some girl’s night last minute shopping. Peter is the last to leave, no doubt staying around to find out what Stiles got Derek as a gift, but his uncle doesn’t bother asking when Derek remains stoic, the box held firmly in his hand.

He listens to them all getting into the cars and driving away, waiting until they’re out of earshot before he opens the box once more and pulls out the little wolf. He observes the soft white and gray fur of it, scratching down it’s back and tail as he tries to keep himself under control.

He still can’t believe that Stiles would bother buying him such a thing, as if it wasn’t hard enough already to be around the boy. His wolf was pleased, _too_ pleased, practically scoffing at him.

Stiles had seen **this** wolf toy and thought of him. He thought of Derek when he saw it. Considering there were at least five other werewolves in the pack, the notion spoke volumes to him.

The stuffed animal smelled like Stiles too, and he’d been resisting the urge to scent it up close for too long now. His wolf wanted to smell Stiles, to be sure that the boy had held it before him.

He lifted it, pressing it to his nose and breathing in deep before groaning. His mouth watered at the strong scent of Stiles. He could make out the excitement and nervousness the boy must’ve felt when he first picked it up, and Derek caught faint traces of arousal as well, possibly... Stiles had masturbated with the toy nearby.

The feeling that took him over then was sudden and unexpected. His wolf had the immediate urge to mark and claim, to cover Stiles’s scent on the toy with his own. His cock became hard at once, pressing against his jeans and Derek reached down to touch the bulge with one hand, his other running through the soft fur of the toy.

He eyed the bed for a moment and then moved before he could stop himself, tossing the toy wolf onto the sheets and staring at it as he started unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed them down to his knees as he climbed onto the bed.

Derek was already starting to have reservations, it’s just a stuffed wolf, it didn’t mean anything to Stiles. He thinks that, but then his wolf insists - _it had to have meant **something** to Stiles, otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten it at all_.

He leans down to the toy and breathes in again, catching a slightly strong whiff of arousal and that pushes his inhibitions away entirely. The next thing he knows, he’s setting the toy down, running his fingers through the fur of it’s stomach before he starts rutting against it.

He holds it in place with one hand, watching his cock slide over the soft fur and Derek bucks against the toy, a string of pre-come dripping down onto it’s ear as his cheeks heat.

The alpha picks it up then as he lays down and wraps the toy’s soft little body around his cock before he starts jerking himself almost violently. He drops his head back, imagining Stiles’s thin fingers reaching out for the stuffed wolf, then buying him and going home. He knows Stiles didn’t do _anything_ like what he’s doing now, but his mind goes there.

He imagines Stiles fucking the toy like he is, and then Derek moans miserably as his orgasm starts building. He turns over again, holding it in place as he starts humping the soft little body, his cock running up it’s tail and back and then he comes, his juices spilling over the toy’s ears and nose.

His knot swells, but Derek ignores it as he lays back down and takes the wolf in his hands, licking it clean and then breathing in the fur, whimpering as he smells his and Stiles’s scent mixed together now.

His wolf is pleased again, satisfied, and Derek curls around the stuffed animal, holding it close as he goes to sleep.

Stiles got him something, it’s the first gift he’s gotten for the holidays in over seven years. He’ll have to get something as equally meaningful as possible to return the favor.


End file.
